seeing love
by shinobi-Sakura
Summary: if the future was already seen would you try and change it? that is what Sakura is trying to solve about her strange ability. but along the way she discovers that it might not be so simple. and being around sasuke only makes it harder.SasuSaku & ItcaSaku
1. look but touch me not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but i can dream about owning Sasuke!**_  
_

**hey everyone! i know that i have two other fics to update but i found this one that i started a few months ago and i just wanted to see if anyone liked it. if u have read my other fics and reviewed please tell me what u think of this one/ new reviewers on any of my fics welcome!**_  
_

_italics_ mean sakura's thoughts

**Bold **mean inner Sakura

**Seeing love**_  
_

**Chapter one**

**Look, but touch me not**_  
_

_In the world of the unknown, how do we know what to expect? In the world of the unexpected, how do we know what the future holds? How are we able to understand what most cannot even see nor can imagine. If the world held no secrets, would you like to still wounder or care. If everything was foretold to us, would we care what happened next. Would we want to stay in a place where nothing seemed real? Where all truthes led to all lies. It truly would make us question the flow of time itself. Where does one truth end and all lies begin? If you could truly know what the future hold what would you do? Would you try to change what has already been fortold? Could you change it?  
_

"Wah?"

Sakura stumbled from her thoughts and opened her eyes. She looked at everything around her. Slowly the realization of where she was took hold of her. Jumping up from the spot, Sakura gathered her things and dashed away. She turned the corner and sprinted through the fields.

_Hurry. Hurry. Hurry!_

Panting as she ran, Sakura left the field and entered a paved street lined with building. Turning around the corner Sakura avoided the morning crowd and the local merchants. Around another corner and trough an alleyway. She was just coming to the gate.

_I can make it…I'm gonna make it!_

**Like hell you're gonna make it. **

_Shut up! _

Sakura had just made it to the opening of the gate when out of nowhere a figure emerged in her path. Before Sakura could stop herself she had slammed in the figure. All her spare books dropped to the floor and her bag slammed into her shoulder blade. Both Sakura and the figure fell on either side of each other; Sakura on the right side and the figure on the left.

_Ow! Damn it! That seriously is gonna leave a bruise!_

Sakura was about to stand up when she noticed the position that she was in. When she had fallen on her butt she had failed to use her legs as protection, so both legs were wide open. If someone were to look up at her skirt they could probably see clear up to her panties. Sakura turned towards her speed bump.

Both his eyes were staring at her and seemed to focus right at the area where her legs were spread apart.

_What the hell! That …that …that…PERVERT!_

**You're gonna get it now! Every pervert gets what he deserves!**

With that Sakura took her right hand and slammed it into the figure's cheek.

Wham!

"You sick pervert!" Sakura yelled. "Eat this!"

Her punch knocked the figure over, which satisfied Sakura. Suddenly the bell indicating homeroom starting rang.

_Damn it to hell! Way the hell am I always late because of some idiot! _

**It's your own stupid fault for day dreaming in the woods again.**

_Shut up! It's this perverts fault too! _

Sakura quickly stood up, brushed off her uniform, and picked up her books. Without taking one glance at the figure she headed to homeroom. Sakura made it to the room just in the nick of time. Luckily for Sakura her homeroom teacher was always later than all his students, but Sakura didn't want to jinx it. Sakura headed towards her seat near the window and sat down. Out of nowhere someone landed on her back, wrapping their arms around her neck.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in her ear. "You were almost late again!"

Sakura grumbled and shrugged her shoulders.

"So what?" Sakura questioned. "You were late every single day for seventh grade."

"Yeah but I kept getting lost," Naruto said.

"But Naruto you only lived down the block," Sakura said.

Naruto tried to think of an answer. Sakura removed his arms from her neck and watched him think. As he struggled the minutes went by quickly. The door to the classroom opened and in walked their teacher. He was tall with a lean built. His hair was a silver-gray color, which always stood on top of his head. One of his eyes was covered with a forehead protector and in his hand was his perverted book "Itcha Itcha Paradise". Kakashi-sensei stood in front of his students, smiling sleepishly.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI-SENSEI!" both Naruto and Sakura called, Naruto made the most noise though.

"And don't give us another one of your lame excuses," Sakura called. "Can't you just show up to class on time for once?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and returned to reading his book, a thin grin spreading across his masked face. Sakura looked away from Naruto, who had already started another argument with Kakashi, and looked at the empty seat next to her.

_That's strange. Normally Sasuke would be here way before I arrive. Maybe he's out sick today._

"Ne Sakura-chan?" Sakura came out of her thoughts and turned towards Naruto.

"Yeah?"she asked.

Naruto looked worried for a moment, his face full of concern. His face perked up a bit and he grinned nervously.

"Before you got here I was talking to Hinata," he began. "And we were wondering if maybe you wanted to come with us to the new amusement park tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled suspiciously at Naruto. "But don't you and Hinata want some time together?" Sakura asked.

"I would be in the way if it was the three of us.

" Ever since the fifth grade Hinata had secretly had a crush on Naruto. Whenever he was around her Hinata would stutter and blush deep red; one time she had even fainted. During the eighth grade dance last summer Hinata had finally gotten up the courage to confess her feelings to Naruto. Over the summer Naruto seemed to have matured a bit and in the fall he and Hinata started to officially go out.

Naruto blushed slightly at that comment and waved his hands in defense. "No that's not what I meant," he confessed.

"We were gonna ask someone else to come with us too."

"Well who were you gonna ask?"

Naruto looked up with slightly excited eyes. "Sasuke-bastard."

The door to the classroom opened. Sasuke walked into the room with a note in his hand. Unlike Naruto, who had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, Sasuke's appearance was totally different. His skin was s bit paler than Naruto's and his hair was only slightly spikey in the back behind his bangs. His hair was raven black, which was the same color as his eyes. Another little difference between the two boys; Sasuke was at least a full three inches taller than the blonde.

He tossed the note at Kakashi, who caught it with his fingers. Sasuke slowly headed towards his seat. Instantly the atmosphere in the room changed. Just about every girl stopped what they were doing and turned towards Sasuke. Choruses of "Sasuke go out on a date with me today" and "Sasuke please walk to class with me today" filled the room. Sasuke looked even more pissed than usual and the stupid fan girl screaming only made it worse. Sasuke glared at the girls and they instantly shut up.

_Scary._

Sasuke walked to his seat and sat down.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard," Naruto said cheerfully. "What took you so long?"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura noticed that a certain area of his cheek was slightly red.

"Hey you bastard, I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled just as the bell rang.

Naruto grabbed his books and turned towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"See you later Sakura-chan," Naruto said happily. "See you at kendo practice, later bastard."

Sakura waved as Naruto walked out and grabbed her books. She looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to either get up or to say something. Sasuke stood up and eyed her curiously for a moment. They both left the classroom before either one of them said a word.

"So it happened again?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded her head and turned to meet his gaze.

"You have to learn to control it," Sasuke said.

"I know that already," Sakura muttered.

"I know that you know already," Sasuke urged.

Sakura desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Naruto wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the new amusement park tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah with Naruto, Hinata, and me."

Sakura smiled and glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hn," he replied.

Since Sakura had known Sasuke for so long she was one of the only ones, other then Naruto, who could understand what Sasuke meant.

"Great," Sakura replied before heading into her first period classroom.

Just as Sakura was heading into her classroom Sasuke grasped her wrist. Sakura instantly pulled her hand away, too startled to see the hurt look on Sasuke's face. She turned around to face him.

"What did you see?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura dropped her gaze and stared at the floor. After a moment Sakura looked up and glanced at Sasuke before answering.

"Nothing," Sakura fake smiled. "Nothing at all."

**well what ya think? i would really like to know from my readers! tell me if i should continue with this one or not. some of you might already be woundering what the hell is going on here, and i would like to hopefully clear things up for u if there is a next chap. this was my first real attempt at a fic back in june so please be kind. if you're in this for SasSaku then don't be disappointed; next chap there willl be quite a bit of their moments(i hope)! please review, and if u liked it and r new to me then cheek out my much better fics. sorrry for talking too much... seee u soon!**


	2. look but don't enter

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...but i can dream about owning Sasuke!**

hey. thanks to all my reviewers for the first chapter of this fic. sice so many people seemed to like it i give you the next chapter. longer then the first one, about four pages to be exact. i added in this new character(not originally planned) to this fic because i thought that he would fit into the supernatural events of the story. i tried not to make that characters OOC

**Seeing love**

**Chapter 2**

**don't look and certainly don't enter**

The morning was a blur; a fast paced blur. Most people can take it all in; every moment can seem to last forever. That is why people find school so boring. But for others, like Sakura, school seemed to go by in a flash. Most days Sakura would be sitting in first period for a minute and the next moment she would find herself hearing the bell ring in ninth.

Every moment that Sakura spent seemed meaning-less; unimportant. That is the true reason why Sakura had come to hate school. Even if Sakura tried to keep one place in her thoughts another would come from out of nowhere, take its place, and another followed suit. Nothing seemed to matter. At times Sakura came to think that while the rest of the world moved freely, like a movie, she was only there to watch. At least that was how Sakura had felt when she had been younger. But at certain times it was still hard.

"Ne Sakura-chan?" a voice called, prying Sakura from her thoughts.

With a flash she was back to reality. Sakura turned her head and tilted it upright towards Naruto. He had a huge grin on his face and looked as though holidays had come early. His hair was slightly ruffled at the tips of the spikes. His uniform looked like it had been thrown on in a rush; the jacket's sleeves were pushed up, pants were creased, and the tie was strung around his neck. It took Sakura a minute to remember where she was at the moment.

_Let's see…I came from chemistry class just now. Which means that…_

**That you were just at ninth period baka. **

_Shut up! If you say that I'm a baka than that makes you one too!_

**Ok smartass, but I know where you are…at your stupid locker. **

_Oh…well I knew that already. _

**Sure you did.**

Sakura turned away from her thoughts and focused on Naruto again. Considering the way that he looked he had most likely just rushed out of gym class to catch Sakura before she left. He also didn't have his books or his bag either. As usual he had probably forgotten it again.

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura replied and decided to tell him. "You forgot your bag in the locker room again."

"Damn it," he cursed and slapped himself on the head.

"I'll be right back!" Naruto called already dashing down the halls towards the gym. "Wait for me ok!"

Sakura nodded and turned back to her locker. She started to do her combination. After a minute of trying Sakura became too frustrated with the locker's lock. She banged her hand on the cold metal which made a slight dent. She then kicked it with the side of her foot, which only banged it and left a skid mark. Sakura began cursing silently at the locker, which soon turned to being said under her breath.

"Having locker problems, huh?" a voice asked.

Sakura felt a tingling sensation creeping up the back of her neck. She turned her head slowly and nearly froze on the spot. Her insides began to tremble with some type of unknown feeling. Sakura nodded slowly as she faced the man cautiously. He moved towards her locker and stared at it for a few moments. Then he moved to the lock and began to turn the small dial.

He looked about sixteen or maybe seventeen years old. He had black hair which was the same color as his eyes. His hair was long and was tied back behind his shoulders. His face was pale, almost white, and it had very sharp features. Upon closer inspection on his face Sakura could see two little scars that ran along the sides of his nose, just bellow his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a high collar and black pants.

For some reason he looked so familiar. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it but she had seen him somewhere before. He stood up and turned to face Sakura. He tilted his head and nodded towards the locker, indicating that he had finished with the task. Sakura took the lock out and opened the door. As she was gathering her books Sakura could feel his eyes burning into her back.

Quickly Sakura gathered her books and placed her other neatly into the locker. She shut it and stood up to face the man. He had a good ten inches on her and she had to look up to meet his gaze. She took a moment to observe the silence before speaking.

"Thank you," Sakura said sweetly.

"Hn," he replied.

He still looked straight at her with moving at all. His facial expressions didn't change either. Sakura kept her ground and waited for some sign of movement from him. Nothing.

_This is getting me nowhere. _

**Well if you keep staring at him it'll stay this way baka.**

_Well what do you suggest that I do smartass?_

**Easy let me out and I'll personally handle it myself. **

_Yeah right. You think after what you did the last time? No thanks._

Images of the past flooded into Sakura's mind. The last time that she had let her inner self out was when some idiot had made fun of her forehead. She had lost her temper and for one minute given control to her inner self. The result had been the idiot getting sent to the hospital and Sakura had been given strict warnings about fighting a student on school grounds. Not a fun way to spend you free time being scolded by the principal. That day her principal's vein had nearly popped from her forehead.

Sakura repressed her inner self and left the comfort of her thoughts. Just as she did the muscles of the man's face moved slightly. The blank look on his face changed and in its place was a small smirk. His eyes seemed curious for a moment and than became interested with something. Sakura kept her eyes locked with his. The rest of her body seemed to become paralyzed and frozen in the moment. She tried to move her eyes away but no luck; she was stuck in his eyes.

As she stared deeper a flick of something appeared before her. It almost looked like a scenes from a movie. It was moving too fast for Sakura to get a good look but she could see one thing in the images, fear. But fear of what? Sakura tried to pry deeper but was only greeted by an empty void of hollow darkness. As Sakura tried to turn away two circular red orbs sprang from the darkness, closing in around her.

"Sakura!"

It vanished. The void, the images, and finally the red orbs. Sakura was hurled backwards. In an instant she was out of the void and into her body. Her legs violently shook and her body swayed as though it was caught in a breeze. She almost fell backwards when a set of hands caught her from behind. She opened her eyes realizing that when she returned to her body she had shut them tightly. She opened them quickly and felt her legs give away.

She dropped to the ground and placed her hands to the floor in order to steady herself. Sakura started to shake and trembled like an invisible cold feeling had settled into the building. Two arms came to her shoulders and held her steady. They were firm and strong but also very gentle. Sakura looked at her side to see Sasuke's dark eyes staring back into her emerald ones.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura slowly nodded, relieved to have control of her body once again. Sasuke continued staring at Sakura, giving her body the once over before returning to her eyes. Finally he seemed to actually believe her nod. He shifted his gaze to the side and glared angrily. Both of the boys seemed to be locked in some sort of death stare match.

After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke spoke. His voice sounded colder than ever. His body seemed to become ablaze in a blue light of fire. The room seemed to get even colder.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked, no more like commanded.

The room seemed to crackle with energy. Sakura could swear that she could see sparks of lightning crackle from the intensity of the two. The young man opposite of Sasuke seemed to glow with a darker form of light, but this one was a deep crimson red instead of blue. When he spoke the entire room seemed to tremble with the power that he was admitting. He shrugged his shoulders as he began to speak.

"Nothing," he replied slowly and calmly. "I didn't make her; she looked of her own free will."

He glared at Sasuke, edging him to press farther. His eyes dared Sasuke to go over the edge, he was just asking for fight. Sasuke's right hand formed into a fist, but he kept it rested on Sakura's shoulder. It felt like he was almost gripping her for support; if Sakura even flinched than Sasuke would probably rush at the young man. The young man smirked and started to turn around. Just as he started to walk he slightly turned his head and smirked in Sasuke's direction.

"Pathetic," he muttered and walked out of the room.

Sasuke released his fist and turned towards Sakura. He slowly stood up and held out his hand for Sakura to take. Sakura reached up and slowly placed her hand in his; she braced herself for the impact. A brief picture of Sasuke walking her trough the street and up to her house flashed into her mind. It was soon followed by an image of Sasuke punching Naruto in the face. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

_Fhew…nothing serious._

"You want to tell me what you saw this time?" Sasuke asked.

His eyes looked tired as though he had been deprived of sleep. Sakura glanced at his face to see if he was angry with her, but all she saw was exhaustion and worry scattered across his face. Sakura chuckled and told him what she had seen, leaving out the part about him walking her home. Sasuke muttered something that sounded like "same as usual" and picked up her books, which had fallen to the floor.

He took them in his free hand and took Sakura's hand in his other. They both began to walk towards the exit of the build, Sasuke guiding the way. Sakura mostly kept her eyes on the floor with the occasional glance at Sasuke's backside. Finally Sakura couldn't take anymore of the silence, it was driving her insane. She looked up at Sasuke's backside and broke the silence.

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke turned his side eye to glance at her and smirked.

"You just did," he stated. "You want to ask another?"

Sakura nodded and carefully chose her next words. "Who was that guy that you were um, speaking to?"

Sasuke seemed to stop in mid-walk for a second before continuing with his stride. He walked silently and Sakura dropped the question, but it still hung in the air. They continued walking until they were half a block from Sakura's house. When Sasuke finally spoke again Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound. Sasuke kept his back to her and spat out his answer.

"He's my brother," Sasuke answered with such hate in his voice that the birds seemed to stop chirping.

His grip on Sakura's wrist tightened causing her to flinch from the change in handling. Sasuke eased on the grip and muttered a sorry just low enough for Sakura to hear. They continued the rest of their walk in silence until they reached Sakura's house. Sasuke let go of her wrist and handed Sakura her books. Sasuke turned to leave.

Sakura lightly touched the sleeve of his jacket causing Sasuke to stop and turn back in surprise. Sakura looked him in the eye for a good minute.

"It's ok," she said calmly. "Everything is going to be ok."

Sakura smiled warmly at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to leave and stopped before he reached the gate.

"Do you want me to stop by for you in the morning?" he asked uncertainly. "Naruto said to meet him there at eleven tomorrow morning."

Sakura nodded happily.

"Ten-thirty ok?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded and headed out through the gate. As he closed the gate Sakura leaned against the front door of the house. She steadied herself and relayed the moments that had just happened to her.

To brief moment when Sakura had told Sasuke that everything would be alright.

That brief moment when time seemed to stop for once.

That brief moment when Sakura had seen the impossible.

That moment when Sakura had seen Sasuke sort of smile.

**well what ya think. i'm sorry to all the Naruto lovers since he was only briefly featured in this chap but next chap both him and hinata will be featured along with more Sasuke and Sakura. this chap i experimented using itachi a bit and there might even be some itasaku in this fic. NOW I WOULD LIKE THE READERS HELP ON THIS FIC, so please tell me who u would like to meet in the next chap(or see again). the highest votes will be featured in the next chap! and please tell me what u thought about ur first glimpse of itachi. and one more thing...only 16 more days until Hanukkah night! **


	3. Author's Note

author's note

**WAIT DON'T AUTOMATICALY STOP READING THIS PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY FIRST...**i want to thank all of my kind reviewers so far and all the people who placed me on their favs and alerts list. **BUT I'M NOT DONE YET... I NEED A LITTLE ** HELP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE TELL ME WHO U ALL THINK SHOULD APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA. SO PLEASE GO TELL ME WHO U GUYS THINK SHOULD APPEAR OR REAPPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAP...PLEASE TELL ME...I'M OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS FROM ANYBODY...ARIGATO!


	4. The Amusement Park

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto...but can i own Itachi-kun instead...please!

hey everyone...really sorry that this hasn;t been updated in over 2 monthes but i have been very busy...and i still am too! i still have to do my assignments from class which are due when i get back on either Monday or Tuesday but i really felt angry at myself for not updating and i just had to write this chappie for you guys! I really hope u enjoy...and now onto the chappie!.

**Seeing love**

**Chapter 3; (after the long awaited period) The Amusement Park **

"I'm not going to be late," Sakura muttered. "I'm not going to be late."

Quickly she rushed past her bedroom door and headed towards the bathroom. With a great amount of speed she threw off her tank top and baggy pants, turned the shower faucets to the left, and jumped into the shower. Instantly she was hit with a huge blast of ice cold water.

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled. "Why did this have to come true today!"

She pushed open the opposite shower door and hopped out. She ran out of the bathroom, headed towards the basement, raced down the stairs, and entered the other bathroom. After repeating exactly what she had done before Sakura stepped into the shower. She felt instantly relieved when she felt the warm water spray over her. After ten minutes Sakura emerged from the shower, grabbed a towel and a brush, and began to break the world record for fastest blow-drying ever. Without checking herself Sakura ran up the stairs and jetted into her room.

Quickly Sakura opened her closet and moved through her outfit choices before deciding on a particular outfit. It looked pretty simple but Sakura liked it better than her others; a simple white tank top, a blue skirt that came down a few centimeters above her knees, a tight red jogging jacket, and a pair of converse sneakers. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and pulled out a brush to work on her hair.

Within a couple of minutes she had her hair under control and had placed it in a ponytail with a few pieces of her pink hair resting against her face. Sakura double checked herself again and left her room feeling satisfied with her choices. As she entered the kitchen Sakura took a glance at the clock hanging above the sink. It read ten-twenty five.

_Good, I just made it. _

**Feh, just barley made it you mean. **

_Why can't you just agree with me for once?_

**Because than it would be too easy. **

_You better behave today, got it?_

**Hey, I'm not the one who has to meddle in the future. **

DING-DONG

Sakura glanced at the clock again; it read ten-thirty right on the dot. Sakura walked over to the door and quickly opened it. Of course the next image she saw would have made any normal girl drop dead immediately, but than again she wasn't really considering calling herself normal anytime soon. Sasuke stood right at the doorframe looking like the picture of perfection.

He wore a simple black tee-shirt which was partially covered by a faded black jacket, a pair of faded blue jeans which looked worn at the knees, and a pair of sneakers. His hair looked a little scruffy at the top but the look suited him well; almost like the rolled out of bed and just threw something on look. His pockets were occupied by both of his hands and his face was pretty much unreadable.

As Sakura opened the door he looked up at her and gave her a nod of recognition. Sakura nodded back and held the door open telling him he could enter while she grabbed the rest of her stuff. Sakura turned around, headed quickly back to her room when she heard the door slowly close behind her. Opening her dresser draw Sakura took out her wallet, her house key, and her cell-phone. Since they were all small things Sakura easily placed them in the pockets of her skirt and hurried out of her room. Halfway there she nearly slammed into Sasuke.

"I was just coming to see if you were ready to go," Sasuke muttered.

"Well I was just coming to tell you that I was and that we can go now," Sakura quickly replied.

After a few moments of silence both of them turned down the hallway, left the house, and headed towards the amusement park. Both of them kept at an even pace but as they approached the park Sakura's thoughts were almost about to explode from her head. If the weird silence between them did not end soon she was sure that she would go crazy.

Sakura stole a quick glance at Sasuke to try and make out whatever his thoughts were based on his expressions. This was obviously a big mistake since Sasuke was known as "the human ice-cube" and he lived up to it very well too. His face looked as impassive as ever. Sakura wasn't sure whether or not to start up a conversation but she knew that she needed something to get the odd feeling out of their system. Sakura had to take a chance and just as she started to open her mouth Sasuke immediately started to quicken his pace.

**What the hell is he doing? You didn't even get a word out and the guy starts to take off.**

_Shut up already…I seriously don't need this today!_

Fuming Sakura nearly had to run to get to Sasuke but even as she was at his side he still said nothing to her or even noticed her presence for that matter either. Sakura was just about ready to nail him over the head which is an act that she usually saves for Naruto but she might just make an exception for Sasuke.

She was a split second away from raising her fist as they turned the corner when Sasuke spoke very low in an annoyed voice, "Are they still following?"

Sakura must have given him a look of utter confusion because a second later he added, "The girls, how many are there behind us?"

Sakura turned her head to surprisingly find a huge number of girls only a block behind them. She quickly counted them all and even double checked her work for error…there must be some kind of mistake with her math skills.

Still she turned back to Sasuke, avoided eye contact, and muttered, "It's between fifteen and twenty-five…maybe in the thirties tops."

Sasuke made no facial expression as she spoke and showed no sign of even hearing her answer either. They kept walking at the same brisk pace for another minute before either one of them spoke again. Sasuke quickly turned to her as they were nearing the next corner and spoke very quickly.

"As soon as we turn the corner we have to make a run for the train station. Once in there we double back to the entrance and head to the park."

"Wait a second…what?" Sakura blurted out loudly. "Why are we doing this?"

But before Sasuke had a chance to answer her they were turning the corner and he immediately went into motion. The minute they turned he darted ahead with such speed that it made Sakura almost have to take a double take. A second later she was on his tail and gaining nicely too but boy was she going to get him back for this one day.

_I really wish I'd chosen to wear my jeans today!_

**Well at least the only people behind you aren't focusing on your ass…unless they have other thoughts in their head. **

"I didn't even think about that!" Sakura yelled out forgetting that she was only talking to herself.

"Think about what?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head around to glance at how many girls were still following them.

"Uh…nothing!" Sakura stammered and was for once glad that they were running, at least he didn't notice her reddened face.

Sasuke turned back as they headed into the station. Since this was Sunday the usual morning rush was in full effect with at least a huge lot of people just standing around. Sakura placed her hands against her knees and tried to catch her breath. She was pretty sure that her blood pressure was sky high and her heart was most likely to jump from her chest at any given moment.

As she looked up Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her closely against a space between two small booths that were set up by the local shopkeepers. It was very cramped and Sasuke had to place Sakura between himself and the closely placed booths, which was right against his chest. Now if Sakura's face was a little red before now it was full on crimson and going on scarlet.

A couple of the girls called out Sasuke's name and passed right near the booth, which caused Sasuke to move him and Sakura closer into the space, which caused Sakura to redden even more. As the girls headed towards the nearest train with their tickets in hand Sasuke let out a relieved sigh and didn't make a move until they boarded the train and departed. Sasuke slowly edged out of the space along with Sakura who took a fresh breath of air as they headed towards the entrance of the station.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke muttered. "I seriously thought that after taking the long route to your place would throw them off of my trail."

"But Sasuke-kun if you live on the other side of town it must take you at least nearly an hour to get to my place and that's if you take the train. What could be longer than that…unless you walked."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura nearly dropped her mouth open in shock and started stammering, "But….but…."

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-THEME!"

Sasuke winced as Sakura covered her ears as Naruto's voice invaded her ears. They both turned their heads towards Naruto, who was waving franticly from the amusement park's entrance, and Hinata who stood at his side looking very nervous and a bit more flustered than Sakura had looked just moments ago.

As they headed over to the two Sakura noticed how much Hinata had changed from the first moment she had met Naruto. She wasn't as shy as she had been and had even made a ton of new friends in her different classes. She had also decided to change her hairstyle from just reaching her ears to letting it grow until it was now just below her shoulders. Hinata greeted Sakura with a warm smile and a hello while Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back and yelled a very loud greeting right in his face. If anyone ever thought opposites couldn't attract then they were dead wrong with this couple.

"You ever thought about selling your vocal cords to a lab dope?" Sasuke said sarcastically as they headed into the park. "There's got to be a law of science being broken with those things."

"Don't call me dope theme!" Naruto yelled earning a few glances from the people around him. "I can kick your ass at the next kendo meeting when they let us spar!"

"You can't even beat a frog in kendo and you expect to beat me?" Sasuke joked. "Try fighting something with the same skill level as you, like that rock over there."

"At least I'm not a bastard!"

"Better than being a dope."

As the boys continued with their argument Sakura turned towards Hinata, "So how's it going with him?"

Hinata blushed at the question but still faced Sakura as she answered, "Very well….I mean everything is great….I mean Naruto-kun is very sweet and energetic and thoughtful."

The earnest look on her face made Sakura smile suspiciously, "And he hasn't tried anything….well inappropriate yet?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata stammered nervously and started to look very flustered. "He hasn't done anything….like that….no…nothing like that at all."

Sakura let out a small giggle as she tried to clam Hinata down which became difficult as Naruto turned around asking if _Hinata-chan_ was alright. After a couple of minutes Hinata calmed down and they headed passed the ticket taker and stepped into the amusement park.

"Hey Hinata!" someone yelled from one of the game booths.

Hinata turned towards the caller and the next second her eyes were covered by a warm fluffy object that smelled strangely of kibble. Hinata carefully lifted the object off of her face and smiled warmly as she held it in her arms.

"Hey what's Akamaru doing here?" Sakura asked. "I thought they didn't allow pets in the park?"

Akamaru quickly jumped from Hinata's arms, landed on the ground, and trotted off towards a nearby booth. Sakura and Hinata followed him until he stopped in front of the booth and let out a loud bark at the owner. The owner turned around and Akamaru jumped behind the booth landing on one of the shelves next to the owner.

"Ok….now what is Kiba doing here?" Sakura muttered under her breath and turned to face Kiba. "I thought they didn't let dogs in the park so what is Akamaru doing here, and please don't say you smuggled him in under your coat again."

Kiba rested his hands against the booth's table and gave her an amused look before answering, "No…that only happened once….and they let him in as long as he doesn't try to eat the park's food or take a piss on someone wearing red…or anything close to that color."

Sakura shrugged and turned to pet Akamaru's head. As she scratched the spot right near his left ear her hand immediately began to get a static like feeling that pulsed from her fingertips all spread through out her entire body. Within a matter of seconds a rush of images began to pass through her mind and just as quickly the images started to fade until the movement stopped just as suddenly as they had appeared.

Sakura removed her hand from Akamaru's head and looked around at the other booths and out towards the crowd. Her eyes shifted towards the huge clock tower that stood in the center of the park; luckily it was just a couple of seconds or so before what she had seen from the images.

"Hey Kiba," she said quickly and pointed towards Akamaru. "Shouldn't Akamaru go 'round back…you know since the marching band is due in this area any second right?"

Kiba stared at her dumfounded for a moment and slowly glanced at the clock nervously. Sakura could already tell that Kiba was less than thrilled at her act of kindness even though Akamaru could have gone for the red colored members just as they started heading their way.

It was a known fact by nearly everyone in the school that Kiba had a little crush on Hinata since middle school…well everyone except Naruto and Hinata that is. Naruto was too thick headed to notice and Hinata was just too blind to the face the fact that Kiba had feelings for her. As Kiba took Akamaru and went to place him in the back Sakura took Hinata's arm and guided her back towards their other two companions who stood right near on of the big park maps.

Sakura smiled warmly at the two and they headed towards the first amusement park ride which just happened to be the one Hinata wouldn't even consider stepping foot on ever. After much coxing from Sakura, a snide remark from Sasuke, and finally a bit of goofy reassurance from Naruto, Hinata went on the ride…and only came close to reaching for a barf bag. The day continued in the same format with only a couple run ins with some of their other classmates and even a few teachers too.

When Hinata and Sakura were headed towards the restrooms they came upon a very unlikely couple together; Hinata's cousin Neji and another fellow friend of theirs Tenten. Both of them were seated right outside one of the many little cafés that were spread through out the park and they were both in very deep conversation while pointing towards a piece of paper on the table. As they inched closer to the table they were able to hear what each of them were saying or rather arguing to each other.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Neji stated calmly and reserved as ever.

"Yes it does, maybe you're just too pigheaded to see it," Tenten retorted with her usual sense of forcefulness in her voice.

"Well that would be impossible," Neji muttered folding his arms across his chest. "The idea of that ever happening is as possible as the feeling being mutual."

"But the data gathered proves that one has the same strength as the other one," Tenten protested. "Maybe even more emotion and even a stronger sense of the other's needs. And you would notice that if you paid attention to the things around you."

"Well if you took the time to listen to the information around you than you would know….that the team from the finals in last years game had more force in their last game," Neji stated looking rather annoyed.

"No way," Tenten spat. "The team that played them in the regional qualifiers could have easily won if they didn't see through their illegal plays."

Sakura and Hinata both let out deep disappointed sighs as they left the two to finish their pointless squabble.

_Who the hell comes to an amusement park to talk about sports?_

As the two headed back towards the boys they noticed that instead of two people waiting for them there was now another couple chatting with the boys. As the girls headed back towards them the couple talking to them started heading off into the ever growing crowd. The instant they arrived Naruto went on into a rant with Sakura only able to catch a few words… "scary pig-headed girl"…. "Lazy-ass"… "together".

Sakura could already gather from his annoyed mumbling that he had been cornered by Ino along with Shikamaru. Even Sasuke looked a little pissed but even after Ino had given up to stupid crush on Sasuke and went for Shikamaru, Ino was still Ino. Of course after being rejected a million times by him she had to finally let the truth sink into her thick head and moved on rather quickly. Shikamaru was after all the only one who could even stand being with Ino and not pulling his hair out from annoyance. Sakura shock her head and she and Hinata lead the boys towards the next ride in the area.

The day seemed to be a never ending round of chance meetings. They even ran into Jiraiya, the perverted sensei who taught an extra gym class for slackers but usually didn't do much since he always came in with a major headache and another one of his crazy tales of adventure…which sometimes included him getting smacked over the head while harassing a young woman.

Today of course was no exception either as the group passed a drink booth. They could already see ten empty cups in front of him while he was already hitting on some blonde haired young woman who was sitting a few seats down from him. Of course the next second he was flying head first out of the booth and landing across from the booth in one of the garbage dumpsters that had just been filled by the café next door. The blond woman emerged from the booth looking more than pissed and ready to knock Jiraiya into the next life and than some. The blonde woman clenched her fists tightly, gathered her composure, and headed off towards another booth but not before sending Jiraiya a wintry glare.

_This is why Tsunade-sama's office is usually empty…nobody wants to get on the principal's bad side._

**Hell yeah…glad I'm not in his shoes!**

As the day went on everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves but Sakura couldn't help but feel a chill in the warm air. It was almost like someone was watching her…and the chill felt strangely familiar to her too. But what had truly freaked her out the most was when Hinata and she had gone to the restroom.

Sakura had been the first one done and was just finished washing her hands and had quickly glanced in the stall mirror to check herself out when she nearly yelled out in shock. As she had looked up at her reflection in the mirror instead of a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her, the emerald orbs were a sharp crimson color and seemed to be staring back at her in a sinister way. Luckily Hinata had come out at that moment or Sakura might have freaked out, but as she glanced again at her reflection the crimson color was gone and her own emerald colored orbs stared back at her.

Sakura hadn't mentioned anything about the incident to anyone and thought of it only as a trick of the lighting. But the same sinister feeling that the eyes had cast seemed to be with her for the rest of the day all the way until the group exited the park. As Hinata started to head in the same direction as Naruto her shoulder gently touched Sakura's as she passed.

As Hinata caught up with Naruto Sakura gave her a parting smile and hid the true meaning behind it. Hopefully if everything went just as she had seen it Hinata would be getting a little something from Naruto as he walked her to her front door. And if all went as she'd seen Hinata would be calling Sakura the very second that she entered her house and let the joy of Naruto's action spread through her body.

She left her thoughts for a moment as Sasuke called out to her and stood right by the park exit waiting for her to catch up. As Sakura headed towards Sasuke the eerie feeling from the day seemed to spread through the wind and gently flowed through her hair. The wind hand almost a human touch to it as it passed her causing Sakura to get a slight shiver through her body.

But even as the wind departed and even as Sasuke draped his coat over her shoulders to give her some comfort Sakura still felt the chill. As they headed away from the park, the day's excitement still fresh in her mind, Sakura just wished that the eerie feeling stayed in the park just as the day's fun would remain.

Author's Note!

hey...well what did you think? personally i think i could have written better if i had spent more time on it but i kept u all waiting far too long! i went back and looked through ur reivews/suggestions and since i love them all i tried to add them each in one way or form of another so this chappie was thanx to ur helpful suggestion...thanx a lot!

Please don't forget to view my other fics; high school circumstances. Memories of loved and lost cherry blossoms, Unexpected Year, and my newest fic(soon to be updated) When the dream is over...remember if u guys don't review well i don't feel loved...so please review for each of them

NOW PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON...OKI? .


End file.
